Taiki the Speedy Boy
(Japanese: 待機迅速な少年, Taiki Jinsokuna Shōnen) is a Japanese adventure-science fiction manga series based on Collin the Speedy Boy, being published by in Japan and in association with in the United States since TBD 2017. Synopsis Set in Sapporo, after Shinsato Technology's latest invention had a disastrous side effect, a teenager affected by it decides to fight numerous threats haunting Sapporo or even the entire Japan. Characters Main *'Taiki Kojima/Taiki the Speedy Boy' - a goofball teenage boy who gains superhuman speed and uses it to fight crime, in addition to piloting a mech. He is partially inspired by Collin Brady. **'Tommy' - a giant robot used by Taiki to fight villains. Supporting *'Haru' - Taiki's loyal pet dog who usually joins him in his battles against crime, being very caring of him. He is partially based on Cooper Elledge. *'Ling Chen' - a clutzy Chinese exchange student who falls in love with Taiki and later becomes his girlfriend, helping him to solve his problems. She is partially inspired by Evelynn Rodriguez. *'Hideo Fukuma' - a Japanese witch doctor who becomes a mentor to Taiki and TBD. He is partially inspired by VoodooFinger. *'Seiki Miyata' - a brave aviator who befriends Taiki and helps him to face TBD. He is partially inspired by Flappy McFinger. *'Reira Haruno/Reira the Speedy Girl' - a geeky teenage girl who TBD. She is partially based on Stacie Aday. **'Magnum' - a robot used by Reira to TBD. *'Mitsuko Sawano/Mitsuko the Speedy Girl' - a competitive teenage girl who gains TBD. She is partially based on Elisha Preston. **'Padalin' - TBD * Antagonists *'Nami Shinsato/The Bird' - the estranged CEO of Shinasto Technology who is obsessed with birds and the one responsible for Taiki's mutation, being out to TBD. She is partially inspired by Teary Eyed Bryte. **'Hisaki Shinsato' - Nami's idiotic husband who aids her to TBD. He is partially inspired by Eli. **'Koshiro Shinobu' - Nami's insane assistant who TBD. He is partially inspired by Fang Suckle. *'Kazuma Koizumi' - a psychopathic anarchist who loves to cause destruction and threatening innocent people with his flamethrower. He is partially inspired by Zane. *'Hazuki Tanaka' - Taiki's ex-girlfriend who grows a loathe of Ling for taking him from her, wanting to cause damage TBD. She is ironically and partially inspired by Alexis Doll. *'Mitsuo Matsuno/The King' - a rather strange figure who claims to be a powerful ruler, aiming to conquer TBD. He is partially inspired by the Elefish King. *'Tatsuya Konda/The Dino' - a normal human mutated into a half-dinosaur as an effect of the Shinsato incident, wanting to TBD. He is partially inspired by Gurkha. **'Sharp' - Tatsuya's pet lizard who TBD. He is partially inspired by Prime Sharp. *'Project D.R.A.G.O.N.' - TBD. He is partially inspired by WesDragon. * *'Ziles' - TBD. He is partially inspired by Prime Ziles. Issues #''TBD'' - TBD # # # # Trivia *The concept of the manga is inspired by the 1978-1979 Spider-Man tokusatsu series. *Some characters who are inspired can also be on opposite sides as their mainstream counterparts are. *Most of the animal characters (including the Fingers) from its mainstream counterpart are humans in this comic, save for some exceptions like Tommy (who is a robot), Haru (who remains a dog), Sharp (who is a lizard), TBD. Category:Manga Category:Warner Bros. Category:Shogakukan Category:Viz Media Category:DC Comics Category:WB Banzai! Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:2017 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas